Chibi Love
by Pink-Butterfly10
Summary: Summary: Tohru fall sick and Kyo have to take care of her, while the rest of the family is at the main house for new years and something happen when Tohru and Kyo are home alone and after words. A lot of crazy things happen. Have to read to found out. Aka I really suck at summary but hopeful the story will be good. {Tohru&Kyo} and maybe a lemon I'm not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Love

Summary: Tohru fall sick and Kyo have to take care of her, while the rest of the family is at the main house for new years and something happen when Tohru and Kyo are home alone and after words. A lot of crazy things happen. Have to read to found out. Aka I really suck at summary but hopeful the story will be good. {Tohru&Kyo} and maybe a lemon I'm not sure yet

Chapter 1: Burning up but ice-cold

"Hey I'm back Tohru, are you ready to go soon." Kyo said as he walk throw the front door after coming back from a run. He waited to hear Tohru's cheerful voice welcome him home but it never did. "Hey Tohru, you here." He known that was a stupid question but what else could he have said other than calling for her. He heart picked up a little then as he walked into the kitchen and didn't see her there making breakfast. "Tohru!" he yelled and quickly run past the living room to the stairs. But he slide to a stop and back up when he catch sight of Tohru laying down on the couch. "Tohru, you okay." He softly tap her on the shoulder as he knee down next to her. Her eyes were close and her breathing was a little hard, plus her cheeks were a bright rosy red color. Kyo place his tan hand on her forehead before pulling to away again. _**She's burning up! **_ Carefully Kyo shook her to wake up and slowly Tohru began to open those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Kyo… your, back… welcome (caught) home."

"YOU IDE… (Sighted angrily) yeah I'm back but I wish you told me you weren't feeling okay then I would have stayed here and take care for you instead of going for a run."

"But Kyo's always go for…"

"I DON'T CARE IF A MISS A DAY OF RUN; YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID RUN, YOU BIG IDEA!" Kyo was grading the couch as he yelled right in her face. Her eyes widen at this new information while her thoughts ran throw her head; I'm more important than Kyo's morning run but why? And why is he cheek changing colors? And what with this look in his eyes? What does this mean? Does Kyo… NO THAT CRAZY!? Isn't it?

While these thoughts ran throw her head Kyo stared at her and wonder why she does asked for help or for anything. He wish she do, but he know that she never would unless he ticks her into saying it. And in true he would if he didn't feel bad after words, nevertheless he need to get throw to her because if she doesn't say something then he wouldn't have known. _**Something she can be a really pain in the ass but…**_ he still loved her. Yap, Kyo was in love with Tohru. He had known since they come back from the summer's house that he loved her. And now, she sick like really bad sick. So he careful picked her up.

"Kyo what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm caring you up to your room, where you belong in the first place. And don't you dare try anything because if you do then I'll just pick you up again and carry you back up stairs. So don't even think about it."

"But this afternoon we have to go toShishō's (caught caught) house. He's waiting for us and… (Caught x3)" Tohru lost her train of thought when Kyo put her down. "We're not going, so don't worry about it, I'll call him okay. But now you just rest." As he spook he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders then he put his hand over her forehead. _** I need to get the thermometer to know how high her fever is. **_"Stay in bed and I'll go get the thermometer and some feed. So what do you want? Some spaghetti or rice with melted butter. Ginger. Chicken noodle soup." _**Pleases don't say leeks. **_

Tohru close her eyed as she said "Chicken noodle sound good." Kyo could see that she was tried so he got up and walked to the door. "Okay I'll go make it and get the other stuff too." He was half way out the door when he heard Tohru loving voice say 'thank you, Kyo.'

AND THEN

"That why I'm calling, we can't come over Shisho. Tohru have a really bad fever its 104" Kyo said into the phone while he sleds down the wall and on to the floor.

"Oh my, are you going to call Hatori?"

"No, if I call him then he can't do his stupid dance and Akito will be pissed and I really don't want him or the other to come over, because Tohru needs to rest."

"That right, its' Hatori turn this year. Okay I understand and if the other calls or come over I'll tell them that the two of you went out."

"Thanks, Shisho."

"You don't need to thank me Kyo, It's no problem. Now you should go back to Tohru. She might need you, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Shisho." Kyo moving the phone way from him but he pull it back when he heard Shisho voice again. "Oh and Kyo happy new years." Kyo smiled then and said, "Happy new years and I'll call you later." after that they both said good-bye and hang up the phone before pushing him back on his feet. _**I guess I should go check on her. But she could still be sleeping, however she hasn't eaten anything yet and she needs to eat. **_

Kyo walked into the kitchen and turn on the stove and heart up the soup for her. It didn't take long to warm back up before he was pouring it in a bowl and grading a spoon and heading up stairs. When Kyo reach Tohru's door he could hear her coughing to herself. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he put the food down on her nightstand. "I'm feeling much better, thank you so much Kyo for helping me feel better." She lied as she tried sitting up but fall down half way through. "Hey don't push yourself!" Kyo rush over to her and pull her up into a sitting position. Her small back rested against his chest while her head fall into his collarbone. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. So he just stared at her. _**What now? What do I do now? She needs to eat but the way she looks, I'm not sure that she can hold it down. **_She looks awful. Her dark chocolate hair painted around her face and her cheeks were still rosy-red. Her eyes were half close and her voice and breathing were still rough. Kyo used his free hand to check her forehead. "You're still warm. But do you think you can eat…"

"I'm really sorry Kyo. (Beings to cry) That you're force to take care of me when it's New Years. I know that you want to see Shisho and sleep in your old room again. I'm really really really am sorry, Kyo!" tears was ran down her face then. "I'm so sorry; I never meet to get sick. This is all my fault. I mean, you only have this new years and next new years to be with Shisho before your lock up. And here I am sick in bed while you're taking care of when you could be with Shisho. I'm a horrible person! I'm the worries person life!" Kyo hate seeing her crying as much as he hated the fact that she knows about him being lock up but hearing her say that she was the worries person life he lost it.

"DAMNIT TOHRU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S OKAY THAT AM NOT WITH SHISHO! BECAUSE I REATHER BE HERE WITH YOU THAN THERE! DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW TOHRU! YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE! AND DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU THAT IF YOU'RE SORRY ABOUT GETTING SICK THEN JUST BETTER. WHICH MEANS, STOP BLAMING YOURSELF AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO! AND BEFORE I FORGET IF I EVEN HEAR YOU CALLING YOURSELF A HORRIBLE PERSON AGAIN THEN I'M REALLY GOING TO HIT YOU ON THE HEAD!"

Tohru's brown eyes started into Kyo's orange-red eyes and she could see something inside his eyes that she never seen before. Which only make her heartbeat faster. _**Why is he staring at me? Why doesn't he look away or leave? And what does he mean by you're more important to me than anything else? I don't understand what happening. He can mean that his…?**_

After a few minutes later Kyo sighted, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it when I said that I'm going to hit you. I just lost my temper. So just forget about that part. Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the subject. He grad the blow of soup from the nightstand and gave it to her. She took it and began eating while he just sat looking at the door. As Tohru eat she could help but look up at him and she nowise that he was looking at the door. "Kyo if you want to going then it's okay." She told him. "What?!"

"You're staring at the door, so I just thought that you wanted to leave."

"No, it's not that Tohru. It's just…"

"Just, what?"

"It's nothing really. I mean, I was just thinking to myself."

"Oh."

She began eating again. But she kept an eye on him as she eats.

Silence felled the room. Until Kyo noised she was done eating, "You'll all done." She answered him with a node. "Then I'll just take the blow and head down stairs." Tohru watch him has he took the blow from her and the cup of water that was on her nightstand when he first tried to gave her the blow of soup to eat something. Kyo had his back to her as he said, "If you want to watch TV or a movie then come on down, okay." Then he left. Leaving Tohru alone again. She known something was up but the question was what. She felt like she know but at the same time she felt like she didn't. So wanting to know Tohru graded all of her blankets and head to the living room. Where she found Kyo already there, she sat down next to him. "Here, you pick." Kyo said passing the readmit to her. Tohru flip though the channels trying to found something they both well like to see. She finally, after going though it twice, she put it on Knight and Day.

Half way through the movie Kyo stretch his arms and lay his arms over the couch top. While Tohru crude up into a ball and laid her head on Kyo shoulder. She just was cold and Kyo was just so warm. The heat of him body ran off of him and on to her and without thinking she grad his shirt. "Are you cold?" She nodded yes as her tried to steal his body heart. He put his arm around her a rub her arm through the thick blankets. _**How in the world could she be cold? She has about seven blankets on her and its like 75 in there. Maybe even more. **_Kyo watch her then realize that she was shaking and not in the good way. _**Guess I don't have a choice. **_And with at thought turn to look at her.

"Tohru, you know when two people are alone in the forest and its rain like really bad that they have to take off the clothes to stay warm well I was thinking if you're really that cold then we could try it. But only if you want to. It's up to you because it's cool if you don't want to. It was just a thought." __


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Love

Chapter 2: No Way

"Tohru, you know when two people are alone in the forest and its rain like really bad that they have to take off the clothes to stay warm well I was thinking if you're really that cold then we could try it. But only if you want to. It's up to you because it's cool if you don't want to. It was just a thought." __

Tohru stared at him. Her mind went blank. She couldn't believe Kyo just asked that. Sure. She had seen Kyo shirtless before. In fact, she had seen Kyo shirtless at less every other day or every morning after his morning run or when he's comes out of the shower. But every time she seen him without a shirt she blushes crazy. And now it was all of his clothes and her hers'. Never in her life did she every take off her clothes in front someone before, well never in front of a guy before. Because her mother, Hana and Uo and the other girls in school seen her undress, but she never did it with a guy before. So she held the top of her yellow pj while staring into her organ-red eyes.

"What? Did you just say, Kyo?"

"Come on Tohru, we both know that we have something here, something we can't stop, so lets quiet playing this game and just go with it."

"Go with what?"

Kyo grad the blankets and throw them off of her and on the floor before pulling her on the floor with him on top. Kyo don't know why he was doing this but he told himself that it was because he just finder whats the point. _**If I'm going to lose her then I don't want any regret with her. It might have been the wrong time to do this but it is new years, so… why not?**_

"Tohru, when I said that you're the most important person to me, what I meant was that I'm in love with you and I want to been with you. It's like you said I only got till graduation before I have to go and I want to be with you until that day comes. I don't want any regret."

Then he kissed her.

Tohru blinked in surprise when she felt his lips on her own and his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her into his lap while his back rested against the couch. He was holding her as close as he could without triggering the curse. She couldn't respond to the kiss. She was just too… stunned. Kyo realized that she a frozen, his eyes went wide and he instantly dropped his arms from around her and moved away from her. "I-I'm Sorry," he muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

"No, don't apologetic. I was just surprise that you kiss me that I didn't know what to do."

"Yea, but I shouldn't have done it, because you're still sick and all."

"Yea, but… your right!"

Tohru though her leg over Kyo's lap and sat down on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she pressed her soft lips against his in a chaste, sweet kiss. It only took him a second, before he carefully wrapped his arms around her, not pulling her too close only to get a feel of her body on his. He allowed his eyes to close as he kissed her back. It was slow, but yet passionate at the same time. But in the moments the kisses begin, heat buildup. His tongue traces her soft, full lips lightly. She parted her lips and let him in. He darted his tongue into her mouth, but it quickly became a battle for dominance, their tongues sliding over each other and tangling together until, with a moan of defeat, she allowed him to explore her mouth with his hot tongue.

He traced every part of her mouth with his tongue, as if it never happened again, even though he hoped it wound. Without thinking, one of his hands slid from around her small waist up and under her yellow flannel pajama top. But before he come get to her breast she pulled away to catch her breath then she began lightly shaking his right shoulder and said, "Kyo wake up. Kyo, wake up. Kyo."

Kyo eyes shot open then and the first thought he happen was, _**No Way, please tell me that I didn't just had one of the Dog's dreams! With Tohru in it! **_

But it did. Kyo Sohma just had a very bad dream with him and Tohru. He shock that thought away a focus on what Tohru saying. Not her body or her soft pink lips. _**Just play it cool Kyo. **_So push the blankets away and stretching his arms like he normal dose when he wakes up (Kyo is so like a cat) before rubbing the back of his head. "I'm up, so what's wrong? You throw up or something?"

"No, in fact, I'm feeling much better I think I just need to take it easy of the whole day. Because I'm feeling like myself again. So since I'm feeling better now, maybe we could go over to Shisho from New Years like we planes to."

"It good that you're feeling better, _**(she even looks better, cheek are still red but it's more like their normal reddest-pink color and she don't have the whole sick-death look going on like she did this morning)**_ but before you get all crazy we still need to take it easy, so I'm sorry to say this but you, little Miss. Plum, are not going outside until your back to your old self."

"But what about New Years, aren't we going to do something?" Kyo could hear the sadness in her voice as his got off the couch and looked around. It a dark now, the only light was coming off from the TV. As he look around he thought to himself, _**guess I fell asleep after I gave Tohru the readmit then she must of fell asleep too.**_ He know that he have to call Shisho but that could wait, because right now Tohru was upset about not doing something for New Years and he needed to fixes it before he loses his temper again or before she starts crying. Her tears are his chigger. But how could he fix it? Then it hit him.

"I'll make a deal with you, If you can hold down your dinner and tomorrow breakfast then we'll go see Shisho and have lunch with him and if you can hold down tomorrow lunch too, then I'll take you the New Years' Festival."

"You mean the one in the city that been going on all during break."

"If that's the one they been talking about nonstop on the news then yes."

"But Kyo, that a biggest festival town and everybody might be wearing kimono. I mean, I overheard the girls in class as that they have to beg their parents if they can go but they still said no because the city there is dangers at night. And know that you can portent yourself but I don't want you portending me the whole time and where are we going to get kimono or the fabric? Well in if we have the fabric there's no way we can make two in one night. And what about Yuki and the others, we can't just leave without saying something? This is all last minute and we don't… we can't…?

Tohru stopped speaking then, well she slowed down, because Kyo grad her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tohru, I know its last minute but how not? You want to go do something and that something, right. Beside don't worry about have a kimono, let just go and have some fun. Make new memories. See new thing. Try new something. It's that what new all about." Tohru stared that him for a second before looking away then looked at him again. _**What with him today? I don't get what happens with us today. First he carries me up stairs and takes care of me. Then yells at me and tells me that he rather is here with me than with Shisho and I'm more important to him than anything else. Then we fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms, well my head on his shoulder and his arm over me, I guess that the same thing. And now he wants to go to the biggest festival town. I don't understand…. Wait does have to do with what a said earlier about him being locked up… oh no, it is, it had to be and because of my big mouth he doesn't want me to worry about it. This is just like the time at the summer house when Momiji and Kyo were talking portent me from Akito. **_

Tohru open her mouth to apologetic but Kyo spook first. "Then it's a deal, hold down three meals and you'll go do something and don't worry about the kimonos I'll think on something so just worry about your end of the deal, okay. And what to you want for dinner. I know I saw Sukiyaki in the fridge." She watch him as he left the room and head for the kitchen with a sad and conscience Tohru behind me, wish she didn't open her mouth.

_**I know with is a bad idea and I shouldn't do it but that dream had a point and that point was I don't want to have any regret with Tohru and there was something here something that I, we, have to deal with it and this festival is going to be the key to that. And if I don't make a move soon then things are just going get ever weirder with us. Besides for some reason I get the feeling like something is going to happen soon, but what?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Love

Chapter 3: The Bag

"I'm so glad that you're feeling much better, Tohru. I was worried that you will be spinning New Years sick in bed. But here you are back on your feet and looking better than ever." Shisho said with a smile and it was true. Tohru did look better than yesterday. Her hair shines to it. Her skin had a warm rosy-pale color to it. And her eyes were welcoming and not died looking. Tohru smile and said "Thank you, so much Shisho and its all thanks to Kyo that I'm feeling better and doing something for New Years." Shisho whole smile as he led them into the dining room. "Oh, so you two have plains for New Years."

"Yeah, if Miss. Plum can hold down her lunch then I'll take her to the festival that in the city."

"You mean The Sakura Festival."

"That's the one."

Tohru listen to the two men talk when she saw long black hair fly pass the paper-door and without thinking she got up and followed that flying black locks. Walking into the living room she found Isuzu sitting at the coffee table with a sketch open and an IPod playing.

"ISUZU, Happy News Years!" Tohru shouted as she jumped onto her back sending her face front on the table. Tohru's arms wrap around her with a huge smile on her face while a very upset girl lied under her. "What the hell, Tohru! You don't just come out of nowhere and huge someone!" Isuzu screamed at her and pushed her off of her and saying, "I thought you were sick, so how are you here?"

"I was but Kyo help me back to heal. He said I just needed a day of rest and that the sickness was just all in my head. But how are you feeling Isuzu?" She sight then answered her. "I'm fine."

"So, what are you doing?" Tohru asked looking over her shoulder to see the picture she was drawing. Tohru leaned over her shoulder trying to see the picture but Isuzu pushed her away. "What the hell to you think you're doing?" Then all of the sudden Kyo and Shisho heard a very loud sharp cry and both men stuck their heads out of the open door to see Isuzu pushing Tohru away from her. The guys watch the girls play their little game while they went back to talking before Kyo murmured, "She really needs to think before jumps." Kyo sat down at the dining table murmured other this after that. Shisho shut the paper door before turning back his son. "So, you mean telling me why you and Tohru are going to the Sakura Festival tonight."

"I don't know. She was upset about not doing something for New Years so I made a deal with her. No big deal."

"Kyo, when you say it's no big deal, you really mean it is a big deal. So Kyo, my son, what's worry."

"…, it's just that, yesterday when she was sick, I felt something."

"Felt Something? Like what?"

"I'm not sure; it felt like a lot of energy was flowing though me when I touch her skin. I'm not sure how to explain it other than when I touch her sink I could feel something moving me and ever since then all I want now is to be with her. It's stupid. Because I already know that you're going to say this feeling is love. Yeah I get it. I know I'm in love with her but if Akito ever founds out then he'll kick her out and erase her memories and he'll throw my in the Cat's room early. So what's the point? (Sight) But even those I know all that I don't want to have any regrets with her. I need to go all the way with this, if not for me then for her." Kyo didn't look at Shisho when he put his hand on Kyo's shoulder and said, "Then I guess, we should think of a game plan for tonight." Kyo looked up though his arms, "What are you thinking?"

BACK WITH TOHRU AND ISUZU

"So what's up with you and the kitty? You guys seem different." Isuzu asked.

"I don't understand what you mean?" O.o

"Come on, I'm not an air-head like you. I can see if two people like each other, so what gives." T.T

"…Ummmmmm…"

"Tohru, what is it."

"…Ummmmmm…" Again.

"TOHRU!" BANG! Isuzu slam her hand down on the table, she was done playing games, and she wanted answers. Now! Because Isuzu cared about Tohru and she could tell that something was up.

"Well, the other day so yesterday, me and Kyo fell asleep on the couch and he was… ummm… he was hugging me and he somehow, I not sure but he didn't transform… into a cat."

She brownest black eyes were huge when she hear that. _**Didn't transform? Does that mean…? **_"Tohru are you saying that Kitty is…?"

"I'm not sure, I mean if he was won't he know by now?"

Isuzu thought about that, _**I wonder if that is what real going on. Well if it is then there's only one way to found out.**_

"Tohru I think you should huge him, to know for sure."

"But how?" O.O

"I got an idea, these is what we're going to do." Creep smile grin.

LATER THAT DAY KYO AND TOHRU MAKING LUNCH

It was 11:44 in the morning and Kyo and Tohru were making lunch. Everything was fine Kyo was cooking and Tohru was cutting fruit when all of the sudden Tohru felt something hit her back. She jumped a little before careful putting the knave down and turn it see the thing that it her, which was a hair-tie. She turn to look at the person hiding in the doorway, she saw Isuzu point to her then to Kyo and mouth 'Now!' Tohru back around and took a deep breath in then let it out. Isuzu's plain run though her head, just huge him and make sure he only have to second to move. So careful Tohru walked next to Kyo and asked. "You need anything, Kyo, water, tea or something else."

"Water is fine."

"Okay, I'll go get It." as she was going to get the water she saw Isuzu mouth the same thing again. _**It now or never.**_ So holding the water in one hand and walking back to Kyo while saying, "Here's your waterrrrrrr!" Tohru make herself fall and course Kyo catches her and they hit the ground together.

12345 Poof. Kyo's a organ cat. As their normal routine play Isuzu walked away and into her room. _**That it, the story is true. Akito wasn't lying. She real and she here now. So if it's true then she real is the key to break the curse. Now we just have to wait until she turns sixteen then we have till graduation to get them two together. But even so… I have to keep this a secret because it Akito founds out then it's all over. Which means. I'll have to say good-bye to Haru, for good. **_As she told herself thing she pulled out a boxes and put the stuff in a bag with a camera and a note. _**All I have to do now is to get them together and this outfit should do it. **_

After lunch, Kyo and Tohru talk to Shisho for a little bit from Kyo said it was time for them to go and as they were leaving, Isuzu gave the bag to Tohru. "Here, you can have this. I never use to so here." T.T

Tohru was about to say something but she was already gone and Kyo was pushing Tohru out the door.


End file.
